Conventional telephone bills provide standard billing information, such as the telephone number of each party called, the time and date each call was made, and the duration and charge for each call. The customer who receives the bill has no control over the billing information presented and cannot define or request custom billing information. It would be useful if bills including the desired customer defined or requested billing information were automatically generated by the telephone billing process.